The Kidnapped Princess
by Little Miss Mania
Summary: When an evil mamodo named Shedmaka kidnaps the king's daughter and brings her to earth, the King has no choice but to send eight mamodo back to earth after him to bring his daughter back.
1. Intro Chapter

_Well here it is! The Kidnapped Princess! (Cheering)_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own Zatch Bell or the following characters.**_

_**Ember Flame, Devila, and Grim Z belong to Flurry of Flames.**_

_**Morpheus and Naoko belong to Kasek.**_

_**Razshine, Clarice, Charles and Reishade belong to Unknown-Character.**_

_**Fonce and Ken belong to Rabukurafuto.**_

_**Rakurai and Rikka belong to Akikura.**_

_**Last but not least in this list of mamodo teams that I have not created is Masumura and Emily, who are the intellectual property of Dark Sora 94.**_

_**Well, If you're talking about Blunk/Cloris, Diablo/Brittany, Miasma/Gabriel, Suki/Suzaku, Shedmaka/Lindsay, Sukoro/Rin, and Zylfia/Enrique, I own them.**_

_Now why don't we get the story started?_

* * *

Ever Sweet Valley, Mamodo World 

"And then, my bookowner used a Supiruga spell and knocked Jesse Dahegan senseless!" a small mamodo boy said. "Ahh, that look on his face was priceless!" He looked around the room. A group of other mamodo children gathered around him.

"You were in the battle, Diablo?" A girl trick-or-treater mamodo said. "Demis said you were kidnapped!"

"Don't believe everything Demis says!" Diablo said. He sighed. "Aye, Demis is kinda psycho in my opinion."

The girl trick-or-treater mamodo took down her black hood. She had pale straw colored hair held in numerous pigtails with skull barrettes. Her face was ghastly pale and she had large blue eyes. "Well, I'm glad to see that you're back. Your parents hoped for the best."

"I know, Famun," Diablo said. "They'd have a fit if I died fighting!" His devil-like tail wrapped itself around his right leg. "I wonder what Blunk's doing." He looked out the window of the small cottage to see a short chubby trick-or-treater mamodo with green hair, blanched white skin, and blue eyes picking jawbreakers off a tree. He wore a skeleton costume. "Typical Blunk!"

Blunk walked inside the cottage. "I got candy!"

"Is that all that's on your idiotic little mind?" Diablo sneered. Fire burned in his yellow eyes.

"Uhh... no," Blunk said.

"Blunk, what am I supposed to do with you when your attention span is virtually nil?" Diablo whined. He sighed again.

"Are you two related or something?" Famun asked.

"No, why do you ask?" Diablo said.

"You're fighting like brothers," Famun said. She turned around and walked home.

There was a knock at the door. "I'll get it!" Blunk said. He opened the door. A mamodo girl about Diablo's height walked into the room. She had short purple hair, red eyes, and purple skin. She wore a nightgown and socks. "Hi, Miasma!"

"Hi, Blunk! Hi, Diablo!" She said. "Listen, you two. I got urgent news. The king's daughter has been kidnapped!" Blunk and Diablo both anime fell. "It's true. He invited the three of us and five others to go help bring back his daughter."

"Why eight?" Blunk asked.

"Because Shedmaka, who kidnapped the girl, has seven others working with him!" Miasma explained. Blunk did the anime petrifaction.

"Gaaah!" he said. "I dread that name!"

"Well, tonight, we're gonna meet the others!" Miasma said. "In the palace courtyard."

"This oughta be fun!" Diablo said.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the place the mamodos called the Ningenkai, a strange mamodo boy stood on a cliff overlooking the sea. He looked like a leaner version of Blunk, but his hair was purple and his eyes were green. He wore a black pinstriped suit with a bat bow tie and fancy shoes. His name was Shedmaka. He turned around to face the seven he took with him. 

"Now, I want all of you to keep the ones the king sent to get his daughter back busy!" he said. "To achieve this, I'll make sure you are returned to the places where your book owners live." He took out a checklist. "Hmm, Devila Laski. Says here your book owner lives in the town of Shelby, Ohio."

"Yeah," a tomboyish mamodo about 13 said. "It was much more fun tormenting Ember when Kelsey was around."

"And Fonce," Shedmaka said, addressing a small girl with dark hair wearing a black, elegant dress. "Your book owner lives in Japan."

"That is true!" Fonce said. "I kind of miss him."

"We all miss our book owners." Shedmaka then checked off Fonce's and Devila's names off his checklist. "Rakurai? She's here! Reishade? Here! Masumura? Here! Zylfia? Here! Sukoro? Here!" He put away the checklist. "Now, it's about time you guys got reacquainted with your book owners."

* * *

That night, in the Mamodo palace courtyard, a meeting began. 

"Hi!" Miasma said. "What's your name?"

"My name's Ember Flame!" a girl with brown hair and blue eyes said. She wore a red cloak like Zatch's. "Yaay! I'm gonna be reunited with Chelsea!"

"I'm glad she's enthusiastic!" a sixteen year old boy with brown hair and blue eyes said. "I'm not looking forward to this!"

"What's wrong, Morpheus?" Blunk asked.

"What's wrong?" Morpheus said. "What's wrong is that the king put us on this wild goose chase! I only joined this little gang 'cause Rakurai is on Shedmaka's side."

"I wonder if Jason misses me!" another mamodo, this one a skeleton mamodo in a black cloak named Grim Z, said. "He and I were like brothers."

"I know how you feel, Grim," a rag doll-like mamodo called Suki said. "Suzaku was caring and protective of me."

"This will be really fun!" the final mamodo of the group, an 11-year-old boy with blond hair and gray eyes said. He wore a white long sleeve shirt, a black scarf around his neck, tan khaki pants, white/black laceless shoes and carried a teddy bear backpack. "I hope we don't get to fight."

"I'm not so sure about that, Razshine!" Diablo said. "We might get into a couple scuffles here and there. And then probably a few major battles."

Suddenly, the portal to the human world opened. "Well, whaddya waiting for?" Miasma said. "Let's go!"

* * *

_Well, that's the first chapter of the Kidnapped Princess. Sorry if I made any of the characters I don't own OOC._

_Next chapter? The book owners and the mamodos reunite._


	2. Reunion

Disclaimer- See chapter 1

Chapter 2 Reunion

**Toronto, Canada**

Cloris Manson walked into the room. "It's awful quiet," she sighed. Cloris was your typical Hot Topic-haunting, Tim Burton-loving, Canadian teenager. She had dark hair, purple eyes, and pale skin. She wore dark clothes, often sweatshirts with the Nightmare before Christmas logo on them, black pants, and Goth chains around her neck, wrists and waist. "Hmm," Cloris sighed again. "Very suspicious." She then walked toward the kitchen.

"Surprise!" Her friends, Gabriel and Brittany, shouted. "Happy Birthday, Cloris!"

"Thanks," Cloris said in her usual dark manner. "You remembered." She looked at the table. A huge devil's food cake with dark icing on it lay in the middle with the words "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, CLORIS" on it in orange icing.

Brittany handed her a present. "Open it!" Brittany said.

Cloris opened the gift. "You got me another Nightmare before Christmas figurine?" She looked again. "Oh, I don't have a Harlequin Demon figurine. Thanks." Then she opened Gabriel's present. "Thanks, Gabriel. A copy of Tim Burton's Corpse Bride on DVD?"

The doorbell rang. Cloris opened the door and gasped. "He's back!"

"Who's back?"

"Blunk!" Cloris hissed. "That little ball of energy that ruined last Halloween!"

Gabriel walked over. "It's him all right! And he's with two others. One looks like Miasma."

Blunk, Miasma and Diablo walked into the room. "Hi, did you miss us?" Diablo said.

"Diablo, what are you doing back?" Brittany said. "I thought Zylfia burned your book."

"Urgent reasons, Brittany," Diablo replied. "The king's daughter has been kidnapped. We were sent back with five other mamodo to retrieve the girl. There's one catch; Shedmaka and seven of his so-called 'friends' got the girl. There! Is that good enough reason for my return to the Ningenkai?"

"I think so!" Brittany said.

* * *

**Japan**

Ken Bak lay in his bed. "Darn! Darn! Darn it all!" He said. "The power I held is gone! Thanks to that stupid little mamodo team!"

Suddenly he felt a cold hand on his forehead. He looked up. A strange little boy stared back at him. "Ken! Ken! I can help you!"

"What the…" Ken gasped. "You!" He glared at the unwelcome guest. "What are you trying to do? You scared me!"

"I have someone with me who wants to see you again!" the guy said.

_**A/N- Shedmaka was going to demonstrate one of his abilities. He can induce nightmares in anybody by touching their forehead.**_

"Oh, and I don't wanna fall asleep if I were you!" the guy, who Ken realized was a mamodo, said. "You'll be having nightmares about your past opponents! Oh, have I forgotten to introduce myself. I am Shedmaka Amukan."

Ken sat up. "Please remove your hand from my forehead." Shedmaka obliged. "You know Fonce?" Shedmaka nodded.

"I've brought her here to help me with my goal," Shedmaka said. "I want you and Fonce to keep a little girl busy! I sense Suzaku is in town. He too is a former mamodo book owner. His mamodo was a little girl named Suki Beadlestein. Keep them occupied so I can continue holding the mamodo princess hostage."

The next morning, Ken's mind was still on his encounter with the nightmare mamodo. Suddenly, he heard a familiar voice calling his name. "Fonce? Is that you?"

"Yes, Ken, I've returned!" the voice said.

* * *

Meanwhile, in another part of Mochinoki City, a little girl with massive pigtails held by skull ribbons stood at the bus stop. Her patchwork dress did little to hide the fact that her body appeared stitched together. "Suzaku? Suzaku?" She called. "Where are you?"

"Uhh, hi," a tough looking Asian boy garbed in a black jacket and blue jeans said. "Don't I know you from somewhere?"

"Is your name Suzaku?" Suki asked.

"Well, yeah," Suzaku said. "Aren't you Suki Beadlestein?" Suki nodded. "Well, I guess I'm the one you're looking for."

* * *

**Still in Japan**

"Rin!" A Japanese woman said. "You escaped again! I can't believe you're my brother's child! He was smart; you're not."

"Sorry, Aunt Toshiko," Rin Usagi said. She walked to her room and sat on her bed, miserable.

"Another tongue lashing?" A voice said. A figure stepped out of the shadows. Rin gazed at this figure with adoration.

"Lord Sukoro?" She said.

"Yes, my little friend," Sukoro said. "I'm back!" Sukoro looked very much like Diablo, except his hair was blue and combed flatly against his head. He had silver eyes and a fish-like tail. He handed her a dark blue-green book.

Suddenly, Rin's eyes changed color. "I'm ready, Lord Sukoro!" she said in a zombie-like voice.

* * *

**Shelby, Ohio**

Chelsea Kyoto walked home from school. "It's been months since Ember's book was burned, but it's okay. She's in a better place!"

"But, Chelsea!" a girl's voice said.

Chelsea whirled around. "Ember? You've returned!"

"How is Jason doing?" Ember asked. "I bet he was sad after Grim Z got his book burned. Speaking of Grim, he's coming back too!"

Chelsea stared at her mamodo dumbfounded. "What did you say?"

"Grim's coming back!" Ember said.

* * *

**Toronto, Canada**

"Tongue, please!" Cloris said.

"Why do I hafta lick the envelopes?" Blunk whined.

"To stop you from annoying me!" Cloris said. "Tongue, please!"

Blunk unwillingly licked the envelope. "Eww!"

"Let's see!" Cloris said. She looked through the stack of envelopes on her desk. "One for Chelsea Kyoto, Jason Loen, Naoko, Clarice, and Suzaku." She pinned the letters to her mailbox.

* * *

Well, next chappy will be the light side assembling, but what has the dark side planned?

Shedmaka: I will destroy the world!

Me: Shaddup and get back in the story!


	3. Come along and Join Us

Disclaimer- See Chapter 1. In addition, I don't own Danny Elfman's "Come Along"

Chapter 3 All together now

Japan

Lindsay Mora straightened her T-shirt and walked out of the hotel room. "You coming, Shedmaka? We got serious butt to kick!"

"Not now, Lindsay," the nightmare mamodo said. "I've asked my new friends to assemble near our present location. You don't want them to run off!" Shedmaka followed his book owner.

Now Lindsay Mora wasn't the kind of girl that parents wanted their teen sons hanging around. She was a tall, slender brunette girl with beige skin. She wore a red T-shirt with the words "BOY STEALER" in black lettering, blue jeans and sandals. "Let's go, Shedmaka," she said.

"I'm going with you!" Shedmaka said. "After all, if I didn't know you I wouldn't have a book owner!" Shedmaka followed Lindsay out the door.

"Remind me why I'm here!" Emily growled.

"Master Shedmaka summoned you!" Zylfia said.

"He assembled the entire team!" A Latino boy named Enrique said.

Shedmaka walked toward the crowd. "I'm glad you all could make it! Now I got special assignments for all of you! Fonce, you take care of Ms. Beadlestein and Mr. Wong!"

"Oh, yes, we will!" Fonce said. She and Ken walked away.

"Reishade, do you have a brother?" Shedmaka asked.

"Yes, his name is Razshine!" the dark haired girl said. "His partner is my partner's sister!"

"Well, he's your target!" Shedmaka replied.

"Well, what about you?" Devila Laski shouted. "Who's the one you're gonna fight?"

"I already know," Shedmaka said, smiling evilly. "Now, Sukoro, you remember Diablo?" Sukoro nodded. "Destroy him."

"Masumura, my dear new friend!" Shedmaka said. "Keep Miasma Dahegan busy and make sure she doesn't get a clue to my whereabouts!" He turned to face his other henchman. "Zylfia, your target is Grim Z. He's a skeleton in a cloak wielding a scythe! You can't miss him!"

Shedmaka then passed out assignments to the other teams. Rakurai and Rikka were assigned to torment Morpheus and Naoko. Devila and Kelsey to Ember and Chelsea. Shedmaka then looked at the list. "It's just you and me, Blumaka! Hehehehe!" He turned around and left.

A few days later, in Shelby, Ohio

"Ember, I hafta go to school!" Chelsea said. "See ya when I get home!"

"But I wanna come with you!" Ember wailed. She grabbed onto Chelsea's leg.

"I wonder how my friends would react to a little girl clinging to my leg!" Chelsea sighed. She limped to school; Ember still hanging on tight.

Chelsea finally made it to school.

Meanwhile on the roof of the school, Zylfia stood waiting. Enrique stood safely behind her, with earplugs in his ears. She looked down. A massive crowd gathered on the ground. Perfect. Then she began singing.

_**Come Along, Come along, Come along, Come along!**_

_**Come Along, Come along, Come along, Come along!**_

_**(Whole bunch of La's here)**_

_**Wouldn't you like to see what really happens backstage?  
Come Along, Come along, Come along, Come along!**_

_**It's really quite intriguing and you don't hafta pay.**_

_**Come along, Come along, Come along, Come along!**_

_**Wouldn't you like to see our hiding places?**_

**_Here in our happy world of laughing faces?_**

_**Every now and then some fortunate child that we befriend**_

_**Can come along and join in. Won't you come into our magic wagon?**_

_**If you promise not to tell, we'll take you to a secret place!**_

_**Come Along, Come along, Come along, Come along!**_

_**Though we're not supposed to, it'll be okay!**_

_**Come Along, Come along, Come along, Come along!**_

_**Every now and then some special child**_

_**Enters our little world just for a while.**_

_**Every now and then we're lucky to make a special friend**_

**_To join us in all our fun. Won't you come and see our magic wagon?_**

_**Come Along, Come along, Come along, Come along!**_

_**Come Along, Come along, Come along, Come along!**_

_**Come Along, Come along, Come along, Come along! **_

_**Come along now and join us! Come along now and have some fun and leave all your cares behind. Won't you come into our magic wagon?**_

**_Come Along, Come along, Come along, Come along! Come Along, Come along! Wheeeee!_**

"That song!" Chelsea gasped. "Is creepy!" Suddenly, the crowd of students, everyone besides Chelsea and Kelsey, turned on Chelsea. What was once a crowd of students had become a horde of zombies.

"CHELSEA!" Ember screamed. "THEY'RE SCARING ME!"

"I have no choice!" Chelsea said. "I gotta read the book!" She took out a blackish-red book and flipped through the pages. "SLA SHIELD!" A giant fire shield appeared in front of Ember. The attacking zombie-students were blocked.

"What the heck?" Zylfia gasped. "That girl's a book owner! Devila! Your rival's here!"

"Oh, yes! Now it's payback time!" Devila said.


	4. Miasma's Thoughts

Disclaimer- See chapter 1. Plus, I don't own the tune to "Oh, Mother Dear" by Danny Elfman.

Chapter 4 Miasma's Lament

"Yeah, let's show that little brat who's the better one!" Kelsey sneered. She took out Devila's book and opened the book. "Teoken!" Devila's eyes turned black and a blast of spider webs shot from her mouth.

"Sla Shield!" Chelsea read. The fire-like shield appeared once more. The webs touched the shield and were instantly reflected at Devila and Kelsey, only with a burst of fire.

"Darn!" Kelsey hissed. "She's good!"

"Let's keep fighting, Kelsey!" Devila said. "I want my revenge!"

"Teoken!" Kelsey said. Devila spewed spider webs at her foe.

"Daroy!" An all-too familiar voice shouted. Grim Z attacked with his scythe. It was surrounded in a white aura. Devila's webs were shattered.

"Darn it!" Kelsey said. "Jason and Grim are back together!" The two ran off.

"How ya doin', Chelsea?" Jason said. "I'm glad Grim came back."

"I'm okay, Jason!" Chelsea said. "It's just that I came to school and was attacked by zombie students."

"But first there was this weird song!" Ember said.

"You heard it too?" Jason said. Chelsea and Ember nodded.

* * *

"Grim Z looks like a formidable opponent, Enrique!" Zylfia sneered. "Let's wait to see what else our little skeleton friend can do!"

"Ok, Zylfie!" Enrique said. "If you say so."

* * *

"Where's Miasma?" Gabriel said. "She usually plans strategies."

"She told me that she wanted to visit a place to help her think better," Diablo said. "She told me fresh air helps her mind work."

**Park**

Miasma sat down on a park bench and began singing to herself.

**_Oh, Brother Dear, Now can you hear me?_**

**_I hate to interrupt your thoughts._**

**_I need your guidance and your wisdom._**

**_You always seem to know what's best._**

**_My sacred trust remains intact._**

**_I will not waver from our pact._**

**_And if you call, I will be here._**

**_Your beloved sister, Brother Dear._**

**_I know you're busy in the Makai._**

**_So many things I need to say._**

**_I know that we were separated._**

**_When mom and dad died that day._**

**_After Nine years we met again._**

**_And you gave me the best of friends._**

**_Oh, Brother dear! Oh, Brother Dear._**

"Why did that hafta happen?" Miasma said. "Why did my folks hafta die?"

"Emily," A voice came from the bushes. "Hurry up! Read something!"

* * *

Before I end here, I have an announcement. I will combine the Medical Mamodo and Crimson and Ivory into one story, so I will update the Medical Mamodo soon. 


	5. Raki's Defense

Disclaimer- See chapter 1

A/N- I know it's been a while, but here it is. Chapter 5! Pardon me for the shortness. The Comic relief moment is longer than the actual chapter. Pardon me for that

Chapter 5 Raki's Defense

Miasma shuddered. "Oh no! A mamodo spell!" She ducked behind a park bench.

Another voice penetrated the already troubled air. "Oku Shield!" A purple eye shaped shield blocked the black flames.

Miasma looked at the team who cast the defense spell. "Raki! Daru!"

"Greetings, Miss Dahegan!" The mamodo, an unusually attractive little boy named Raki, said. "Long time, no see! It's been ages since I last saw the human world!" His partner, a tall balding man named Daru, sighed.

"What about Zylfia?" Miasma said. "Do you still like her?"  
Raki gave an irritated sniff. "She used me to further her master's plans! I hate her!" He paused. "I don't mean to change the subject, my little friend, but may I help you get the king's daughter back?"

"Sure!" Miasma said. "We need all the help we can get!"

"Darn!" Masumura said. "I better get that psychic runt before I get Miasma!"

Miasma ran home. "I was attacked by a mamodo!" She shouted.

"Did he have silver hair?" Diablo asked.

"Did he wear a tank top?" Blunk asked.

"Yes and yes!" Miasma said.

"It's Masumura!" Both boys said in unison. "Shedmaka hired him to come after you!"

"Really?" Miasma asked.

"Yeah!" Diablo said.

Next chapter? Morpheus and Rakurai meet in battle in Japan.

* * *

**_Hey, Ziko, why is there a ruler here?_**

**_Ziko: Weren't you gonna insert a moment of comic relief?_**

**_Me: Oh, yeah._**

**_Miasma and Diablo sing "The Internet is For Porn" only the lyrics have been altered._**

**_ Finally! I get to show the wonders of the Internet! The internet is really, really great!_**

**_Diablo: For Gore!_**

**_Miasma: I got a fast connection so I don't have to wait!_**

**_Diablo: For Gore!_**

**_Miasma: There's always some new site._**

**_Diablo: For Gore! _**

**_Miasma: I browse all day and night!_**

**_Diablo: For Gore!_**

**_Miasma: It's like I'm surfing at the speed of light!_**

**_Diablo: For Gore!_**

**_Miasma: Diablo!_**

**_Diablo: The internet is for gore! _**

**_Miasma: Diablo!_**

**_Diablo: The internet is for gore! _**

**_Miasma: What are you doing?_**

**_Diablo:What did they make it for? Gore! Gore! Gore!_**

**_Miasma: Diablo!_**

**_Diablo: Oh hi, Miasma!_**

**_Miasma: You are ruining my song!_**

**_Diablo: Sorry, Miasma! I didn't mean to!_**

**_Miasma: Well, please be quiet so I can continue. I'm glad we have this new technology._**

**_Diablo: For gore!_**

**_Miasma: Uhh, which gives us untold opportunity._**

**_Diablo: For gore! Sorry!_**

**_Miasma: Right from your own desktop!_**

**_Diablo: For-_**

**_Miasma: You can research, browse and shop until you're ready to stop!_**

**_Diablo: For Gore!_**

**_Miasma: Diablo!_**

**_Diablo: The internet is for gore!_**

**_Miasma: Yuck!_**

**_Diablo: The internet is for gore!_**

**_Miasma: Diablo!_**

**_Diablo: I would like to look at more! It's Gore! Gore! Gore!_**

**_Miasma: That's gross! You're a sicko!_**

**_Diablo: Sticks and stones, Mia._**

**_Miasma: No, really! You're a sicko! Normal mamodo don't look at gore on the internet._**

**_Diablo: You have no idea! Ready normal mamodo!_**

**_Blunk: Ready!_**

**_Zoki: Ready!_**

**_Shedmaka: Ready!_**

**_Diablo: Lemme hear it!_**

**_Diablo, Zoki, Blunk and Shedmaka: The Internet is for Gore!_**

**_Zoki: Sorry, miss._**

**_Diablo, Zoki, Blunk and Shedmaka: The Internet is for Gore!_**

**_Zoki: It's just pure bliss._**

**_Diablo: We all go nuts for blood and guts and Gore! Gore! Gore!_**

**_Miasma: The internet is not for gore!_**

**_D, Z, B, and S: Gore! Gore!_**

**_Miasma: Hold on a minute! I know for a fact that you, Zoki, check your portfolio and trade stocks online._**

**_Zoki: That's correct._**

**_Miasma: And, Sukoro, you buy things on Sure!_**

**_Miasma: And you, Shedmaka, keep selling your possessions on Ebay!_**

**_Shedmaka: Yes I do!_**

**_Miasma: And, Jesse, you sent me that e-mail birthday card._**

**_Jesse: True._**

**_Diablo: But what do they do after we do all that stuff?_**

**_Jesse: Yeah!_**

**_Diablo, Jesse, Zoki, Sukoro and Shedmaka: The Internet is for gore!_**

**_Miasma: Gross!_**

**_Chorus: The internet is for gore!_**

**_Miasma: I hate gore!_**

**_Chorus: Double-click for something sick! It's Gore! Gore!_**

**_Miasma: I'm leaving! I hate male mamodo!_**

**_Chorus: The internet is for... the internet is for... the internet is for gore!_**


	6. You Again!

Disclaimer- See other Chapters 

A/N- Sorry for the very slow update. I've got a story series on deviantART that I'm doing, plus I've been planning the sequel.

* * *

Chapter 6 You Again!

Tokyo, Japan

Morpheus and Naoko walked along the sidewalks of Japan. Suddenly, they sensed someonew was following them. Morpheus whirled around. "Rakurai, what are you doing here"  
"Uhh, nothing!" The cat-like Mamodo said.  
"It's just we wanted a little rematch, that's all!" Rikka added.  
"A rematch?" Naoko gasped. She opened Morpheus's Spellbook. "Poruk!" A puff of smoke enveloped Morpheus. He transformed himself into a ninja.  
Rikka whipped out the claret spellbook and opened it. "The first spell! Madan!" She cast. Lightning bullets shot from Rakurai's hands.  
Morpheus, in his ninja form, cleverly dodged the bullets. "You haven't changed a bit since I last battled you.  
"I have," Rakurai said. She turned to her partner. "Show them"  
Rikka scanned the pages for another spell. "How 'bout this? Barusai!" A blast of lightning shot from Rakurai's hand. "Groporuk!" Naoko cast. Morpheus transformed into an earth being.  
"Don't you know that lightning doesn't affect ground?" Morpheus taunted. "I do know," Rakurai said timidly. "It's just that this boy named Shedmaka reunited me with Rikka"  
"Is that even related to my question?" Morpheus said. Rakurai shook her head. "I thought so."

Meanwhile, nearby, Suki and Suzaku stood watching the battle. "Is that the kind of thing that might befall us?" Suzaku asked, adjusting his goggles.  
"I don't really know but I had a vision recently!" Suki said. "A little girl in black will strike"  
"I think you've been watching what video games I play too much!" Suzaku said. "They mess with your thinking"  
"This has nothing to do with Rule of Rose or Silent Hill!" Suki screamed. "The girl's a mamodo! A rich one, to be exact"  
"My Mamodo is driving me nuts!" Suzaku sighed. "I think I need a nice cold glass of Pepsi to ease my senses"  
"Suzaku!" Suki said. "Why do you always doubt me"  
"I've never been a big fan of psychics!" Suzaku sighed. The two walked away.

* * *

In the Next Chapter, the battle between Rakurai and Morpheus continues! And Suki's Prediction comes true.

And yes, Suzaku likes Survival Horror Video Games.


	7. Shape Shifter

Disclaimer- Zatch Bell is not mine. Neither are the Fan characters. 

A/N- Haven't updated this story in a while, so here goes.

Chapter 7

The Shape shifter

* * *

"The dark one cometh," Suki murmured before disappearing. "The dark one cometh soon." 

"Madan!" Rikka shrieked. Several Lightning Bullets bombarded Morpheus.

"Poruk!" Naoko said. Morpheus transformed himself into a shield.

"Barusai!" Rikka said. A blast of lightning shot from Rikka's hand.

"You know how much I hated you!" Morpheus said. "Now, I'll destroy you once and for all! Read a spell, Naoko!"

"Aporuk!" Naoko pronounced. Suddenly, Morpheus's form bubbled and swelled, transforming into a water being.

"Gigano Madan!" Rikka said. Several large bullets fired from Rakurai's hands. They struck Morpheus's new body.

"Ha! Ha! Ha!" Morpheus chuckled. "I absorbed your attack!"

"Okay!" Rikka said. "Let's go somewhat stronger! Raiden!" Suddenly a huge phoenix made of lightning descended out of the clouds toward Morpheus and Naoko.

"Should we use our strongest spell?" Naoko asked.

"No, let's save it for the boss!" Morpheus said. The two disappeared.

"Darn! They ran away!" Rikka said. The other two left.

"Well, Suzaku, I don't blame you for your video game addiction, but saying my vision was the result of watching you play video games is complete stupidity!" Suki said.

"A little girl in black and a disgruntled schoolboy isn't my idea of opponents!" Suzaku sighed. "I was never a fan of Gothic Lolita!"

"But Apparently, Our new opponent is!" Suki said.

"I came all the way from Singapore, and this is what I get?" Suzaku said. "I hate my life!"

"well, get used to it!" Suki said. "This is your life now!"

"Well, well, a voice said. "If it isn't rag-girl and biker boy!"

"Don't call me that! Where are you? I swear I'll rip you to shreds!" Suki shouted.

"That's no way to talk to a lady!" the gothic Lolita girl said. Her partner stepped forward. She turned to her partner. "Get ready, Ken! Let's destroy these fools!"

"Don't call me a fool!" Suki said.

* * *

I have to end here, but as bonus, I will tell you why I love Kingdom Hearts. 

Although it's Basically a modernized version of the old Knight saves a princess story, It's got several interesting twists that get gamers hooked. I've never played anything like it. No other game has combined American and Japanese Television and Film Icons so flawlessly. It's great because it was the first of its kind to do that. I bet you a million dollars that there will not be another game like it, except perhaps a series of sequels.


End file.
